


@dancesquad

by Aissu



Series: Soulmates: A Collection [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Yuri, M/M, Soulmates, Yuri is Not Happy, Yuuri is part of a dance squad, but viktor's still figure skating, he's still figure skating too, seung-gil and phichit going strong, starring chris and phichit as wingmen, they're youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissu/pseuds/Aissu
Summary: He looked up at Guang Hong, giving the boy a small smile. “I lost my notebook, I think. Must’ve fallen out of my bag.”“Oh man,” Guang Hong grasped his hand. “Wasn’t that the one from your family?”“That’s no good, but imagine how tragic it must be for your soulmate.”The pair looked up at Phichit who was peering in. “The poor soul’s already had to deal with about a dozen posters and photobooks of Viktor, and now a notebook holding the secrets to Yuuri’s heart?”





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri should’ve known the gang was up to something crazy the minute they kicked him out of the apartment. More accurately, Seung-gil. And Seung-gil was _never_ up at 7 in the morning.

“Your duty today,” he’d told Yuuri, and slammed the door in his face.

As he made his way to the convenience store, his phone vibrated.

 

Phichit  
  
thanks for volunteering to feed us today  
  
sg’s such a grump when he’s sleepy  
  
what am i saying he’s a grump all the time ˉ̞̭(′͈∨‵͈♡)˄̻ ̊  
  
btw leo wants strawberry pudding  


 

Phichit  
  
it was my turn anyway  
  
yeah i’ll get that! didn’t gh want pudding too?  
  
!!! he did!!!  
  
thanks mom  
  
you’re the team mom and you know it  


Yuuri snorted and locked his phone. Encouraging Phichit was the last thing he needed to do. When he entered the convenience store, the cashier gave him a bright smile and he returned the greeting with a nod. A while later, when he placed the pudding pack on the counter, she laughed.

“Runs out fast, doesn’t it?”

Yuuri gave her an abashed smile. “Considering there’s six of us and one fridge.”

She shook her head in amusement and passed him the receipt. “See you around!”

Yuuri waved and walked out, the bell tinkling as the door shut behind him. The path to the apartment block was paved with golden-brown leaves. It had been raining the past few days, but the sun was out now and a light breeze ruffled his hair.

When he got to the apartment, he pushed it open, expecting to be smothered by the younger boys. The hallway was empty. Frowning, he pulled his shoes off and entered, padding in.

“I’m back,” he called. There was not a sound.

Until he heard a soft ‘thud’ and an accompanying “Shit!”.

He walked into the darkened living room and let out a yelp when light blinded him from all corners.

“Halt!”

Yuuri stared at his best friend, his glasses askew. The others were standing around him, in various poses. And Seung-gil- Was he _filming_ ?

“Tell me, Yuuri! What day is it today?” Phichit pointed an invisible microphone at him.

The Japanese man blinked. “The 29th…?”

“More specific!” Phichit roared, slapping Leo’s back for effect. The taller boy blanched, but he held his pose.

Yuuri felt a hot flushing creeping up his neck. “My birthday?”

“Exactly!”

Guang Hong did a little dance, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He half-knelt before Phichit, Leo joining him in a heartbeat, and they waved their hands, chiming in sync.

“Guess which 24-year-old virgin is going to see the man of his dreams!”

Phichit did an elaborate twirl and presented a poster of Viktor Nikiforov in his icy radiance, his grin widening at Yuuri’s dumbstruck expression.

“What are you even talking about?!” Yuuri managed, letting his grip on the grocery bag loosen as his heart thudded away.

Phichit walked up to him, giving him a mock bow.

“I present to you, a ticket to Russia. More specifically, a magical portal to the Grand Prix Final. During which a certain living legend will perform.”

Yuuri took the ticket slowly, his eyes widening. “You’re kidding me.”

“I never kid,” Phichit reminded him, twirling back to the other two. He gestured to Seung-gil.

“Say ‘Hi’ to everyone, by the way.”

Yuuri looked up, eyebrows curving up. “Say ‘hi’?”

A gasp tore through his throat.

“Turn it off!” he dove at Seung-gil and a rare smirk crossed the man’s face as he stepped back and took a close-up of Yuuri’s horrified expression.

He tapped on the phone screen, a hint of a smile still playing on his lips. “See you in Russia, guys.”

Yuuri curled into a ball on the floor where he had fallen, his heart thumping away. Phichit burst into a fit of laughter and joined him on the floor, hugging him tight. The Thai man didn’t seem to mind even when his tears dampened his shirt, and the others huddled around the two of them.

Long after, Yuuri remembered the gentle warmth of the sunlight filtering in through the glass window and the lull of the conversation as the others told him about their plans. He held the poster of Viktor Nikiforov close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing for YoI and - I was so unsure but there was this burning itch to write _something_ and so I did. The Soulmate factor isn't very strong in this one, but still. I've finished writing it, but I had to split it up because it's late and I'm way too high to edit anything coherently :")) 
> 
> Please leave comments/let me know if you liked!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not making the context a little clearer! 
> 
> The soulmate AU works like this:   
> Whenever you lose an item (like a sock), it ends up in your soulmates’ possession somehow. 
> 
> Inspired by the master list [here](http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus)!

“I can’t believe you guys live streamed it.”

“We did,” Phichit agreed. “And it’s in our Top 3 now.”

“That’s terrible,” Yuuri covered his face.

“Really? I think nothing can beat how ‘terrible’ you found this.” Phichit scrolled to the latest post on the ‘Dance Squad’ Instagram page.  

Oh God. Yuuri turned away, his ears tinged red.

**dancesquad** yuuri seducing everyone in the vicinity as usual #buttofcourse

It had been an accidental shot of Yuuri, bending down to grab something that was falling. But Phichit had taken it upon himself to zoom into the flushed faces of the new boys at the dance studio, their eyes trained on Yuuri’s shapely behind. The likes and hit counter exploded, and to Yuuri’s chagrin, the likes were still increasing.

There was a huff of laughter and Yuuri looked behind him. Leo and Guang Hong leaning over the seats, amusement evident on their faces. Seung-gil came back from the restroom and took his seat next to Phichit, rolling his eyes when he  realised what had caught their interest.

“Oh. You think you’re immune to this?” Phichit turned to his lover, a mischievous grin on his face. He scrolled to another picture - this one, of Seung-gil and Phichit dancing together. It was, without saying, devastatingly gorgeous. Then a fan had pointed out the way Seung-gil’s hand was on Phichit’s lower back in a subtle but possessive gesture.

**phichit+chu @poignantruse** Even I didn’t see that?!!

Seung-gil pulled his eye mask over his face and settled into his chair.

“Shut up.”

Phichit elbowed Seung-gil. “What a catch.”

They all burst into soft laughter. Except for, of course, one exasperated Seung-gil.

 

*******

Yuuri was looking for his notebook. He also realised, with growing misery, that he would never see it again. It was fairly new - a gift his family had sent for his 24th birthday, with a small picture of Vicchan on the inside and violet flowers adorning the outside.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked up at Guang Hong, giving the boy a small smile. “I lost my notebook, I think. Must’ve fallen out of my bag.”

“Oh man,” Guang Hong grasped his hand. “Wasn’t that the one from your family?”

“That’s no good, but imagine how tragic it must be for your soulmate.”

The pair looked up at Phichit who was peering in. “The poor soul’s already had to deal with about a dozen posters and photobooks of Viktor, and now a notebook holding the secrets to Yuuri’s heart?”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Yuuri waved Phichit away. “I haven’t written much in it.”

Phichit walked in and gave Yuuri’s shoulder a light squeeze. “S’okay, I promise we’ll find it.”

“Which would mean finding his soulmate,” Guang Hong pointed out.

Phichit groaned. “Okay, we’ll leave that out for now. First course of action, watching the Grand Prix! Next, finding Yuuri’s soulmate!”

“You make it sound so easy,” Yuuri folded his arms.

“With me around, anything’s easy,” Phichit gave the older man a thumbs up. Yuuri gave his best friend a light shove and went to unpack his belongings. Maybe they would find his notebook after all. And his soulmate. His heart did a little flutter.

No, Yuuri. Your soulmate probably thinks you’re a weirdo.

“You’re not a weirdo,” Phichit said as he walked out.

Yuuri turned around, incredulous. How did Phichit seem to know everything he was thinking?

 

*******

Viktor noticed that Yuri was restless. Which was strange, because Yuri Plisetsky was always restless. Growling, hissing, kicking.. Simply put, the boy was just another angry cat.

“What ya starin’ at, old man?”

Viktor smiled. Yuuri snarled.

“You look excited.”

“I’m not excited.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not excited!”

Viktor gave the boy another smile but Yakov entered before the blond could act up again.

“Yuri, Mila wants to see you.”

“That annoying hag!” Yuri seethed, dropping his phone onto the couch and storming out. Viktor couldn’t help the grin that lit his face as the boy stalked out. Yuri was somehow loveable, even if he was the most ferocious thing alive.

“Don’t tease him so much, Vitya.”

“I wasn’t,” Viktor protested. “He just looked so jumpy and happy.”

“That’s what I meant. Now come on, we have to get going.” Viktor pouted but stood up anyway, about to exit when he noticed something at the corner of the couch that hadn’t been there before. He picked it up with a frown.

The notebook was simple, lilac-coloured with violet swirls forming flowers at the corner.

“Was this here before?”

Yakov furrowed his eyebrows.

“Don’t tell me it’s another one.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. He flipped open the notebook. Inside was a picture of a dog that looked an awful lot like Maccachin. If he didn’t know his dog better, he would’ve believed that it  _ was _ in fact, Maccachin.

There was a small note at the corner. Japanese?

There were entries after that, mostly in Japanese. He flipped to the last updated page. It was a single line, in English.

_ “I wonder, will I be able to see him? With my own eyes, for the first time…” _

Viktor looked at his coach, his blue-green eyes shining. Yakov pulled the notebook out of Viktor’s hands and dragged the man out.

“This is going to the pile and staying there until you compete in the Grand Prix. I know you, Vitya. And you’re sure as hell not going anywhere near the thing until your competition’s over.”

“But Yakov!”

“No buts, Vitya. None at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meAN if i knew where i was going with this but the mental image is so cool and cute?!?! like this bunch of dorks have these super cool dance moves but all their vlogs are full of phichit's hamsters and them doing dumb things


	3. Chapter 3

Love. Katsuki Yuuri was hopelessly in love with a man he could never have. But for once, he couldn’t bring himself to mind. For how could he be melancholy when Viktor Nikiforov was gliding across the ice, bringing to life a world so vivid and beguiling? With his arm outstretched, it almost seemed like he was beckoning. 

Long after it was over, Yuuri's heart was still doing its thing - beating - but way too hard. His hands trembled. He couldn’t be sure if it was sweat or tears trickling down his cheeks.

“He’s _beautiful,_ Phichit,” he grasped his best friend’s hands, and the Thai man nodded, his eyes wild with happiness.

“He is, Yuuri. He really is.”

The other four were just as in awe. Long after it had ended and Viktor accepted the gold medal, they sat where they were, just gazing into the distance.

“Crap! It’s already eight! We promised we’d be out at the plaza by eight-thirty!”

They shot out of their seats, grabbing their belongings. “Go, go, go!”

When they got to the plaza, there was a considerable number of people milling about. Yuuri slowed to a walk behind the others.

Dance Squad notices Crowd. Crowd notices Dance Squad.

“Let the screaming begin,” Seung-gil muttered.

And so it did.

But one thing Yuuri appreciated about most of their fans was that they weren’t too pushy. Some watched from the sidelines, and others walked up and gave them a hug, a kiss to the cheek and thanked them for their hard work.

It was going fairly normally.

Until.

“Here. Sign this. Please.”

At the last part, the boy’s voice sounded like it had cracked.

Yuuri stared at Yuri. _The_ Yuri Plisetsky.

“You know me,” the figure skater's eyes widened.

“How could I not?” Yuuri blurted, and he promptly wished he had kept his mouth shut. But then Yuri’s cheeks gained a rosy hue and Yuuri didn’t feel so embarrassed anymore.

He smiled at the boy and took the shirt, musing at the lion design on it. It was very Yuri.

“Is anywhere fine?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Yuuri hoped his trembling hand wasn’t too obvious. He signed the corner of the shirt. The whole situation was almost surreal.

“It’s amazing that you know about us,” Yuuri handed the shirt back to the boy, giving him a warm smile. “Thank you so much for supporting us,” he bowed halfway.

“Your videos,” Yuri said, averting his aquamarine eyes. “You dance very well.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the delight that bubbled up within, sneaking onto his face and upturning his lips.

“I love watching you skate,” Yuuri held out his hand. “You have a lot of potential.”

Yuri took his hand, and Yuuri shook it. Hoped his sincere wishes would be conveyed to the boy.

“Is it okay if we take a photo?” Yuri asked, after a moment’s pause.

“Sure,” Yuuri offered the boy a smile. “I don’t mind.”

“Hey, you don’t agree to selfies with me that fast!” Phichit shouted. “It’s time to change careers, Seung-gil.”

Yuuri shook his head, shoulders shaking with laughter. He leaned in and gave the camera a tentative smile, Yuri shifting a little closer to him.

When it was over, he gave the boy an awkward hug and waved to him as the rest of the fans surged forward, begging the group for a quick dance.

“Let the birthday boy take the spotlight, don’t you think?” Phichit gave them a sweet smile as he threw Yuuri under the bus.

Yuuri responded by pulling Phichit close, tilting his chin. The shorter man laughed and danced out of his arms, gesturing to Yuuri to catch him. Seung-gil inserted himself between them and mirrored Phichit’s moves as Leo and Guang Hong joined Yuuri as his henchmen. The crowd was growing, but Yuuri’s heart was soaring as he let the soundless rhythm take over his body.

*******

**yuri-plisetsky** I met someone

_View all 158 comments_

**cieltru** oh my god!! you’re a fan of Dance Squad?!?!

 **meringuedreams @yuri-plisetsky** the two of you are so adorable my two favourite people in the universe meet!!

“Our follower count increased exponentially. It’s a little crazy,” Guang Hong stared at his phone.

“And so have Seungchit shippers.”

“What.”

“Look at how Phichit just fits in Seung-gil’s arms,” Leo rolled on the floor, cracking up.

Yuuri looked over Guang Hong’s shoulder at the phone. “There’s so many photos of Yuri and me,” he whispered.

“Yuuri!”

The Japanese man stepped back from the Chinese boy, blinking. “What is it?”

“Look!” he stabbed a spot on his phone frantically. It was a comment on the selfie Yuri had taken with Yuuri the night before.

 **v-nikiforov** Why didn’t you tell me Yuri? :(( I want to meet this mystery man too!

 **gellysaidthey @v-nikiforov** He’s not a mystery, Viktor!! He’s Yuuri Katsuki from **@dancesquad**!

Yuuri shrieked.

Phichit had whipped out his phone and he started chuckling, bordering on cackling. Seung-gil shifted a seat away.

“There’s no way he’s not going to know why you’re here, or who you are,” Phichit wheezed. “This is your chance, Yuuri.”

“What chance,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes wide behind his half-rimmed glasses. “I’m going to die, Phichit.”

“No you’re not, definitely not,” Phichit looked up from his spot at the couch. “You just wait. He’ll try to contact you, then you gotta take that chance and talk to him!”

“Why.”

“We did the vlog, remember? The Q and A one?” Leo pointed out. “And then the fans found out all about your obsession with Viktor. And how he inspired you to continue dancing.”

“Oh my God,” Yuuri sank to his knees, rocking back and forth. “Oh my God.”

“Oh my God is right,” Seung-gil groaned, as Phichit rubbed his hands together.

 

*******

Viktor was reading Katsuki Yuuri’s bio on group YouTube channel. The mystery man was no longer a mystery, thanks to the fans who had enlightened him.

 **Katsuki Yuuri** , it read.

_The dancer with the world’s biggest glass heart. He couldn’t hurt a fly. But when he takes to the floor, the flies would drop themselves before him._

_His favourite things include Vicchan (r.i.p, we’ll always love you), Viktor Nikiforov and dancing. And Viktor Nikiforov._

This Yuuri. Danced like the music lived in him. Every step he took, Viktor was mesmerised. His eyes were fire, and the way he moved was unfairly bewitching. The other boys were just as good, but something about Yuuri stuck to Viktor.

To think that Yuri had been hiding his love for the group from everyone.

Or, Viktor had been oblivious and Yuri liking Dance Squad was something of an open secret.

“No,” Yuri said, when Viktor walked to him.

“But I want to meet him, Yuri,” Viktor said, petulant.

“If you want to meet him so badly, go find him yourself,” Yuri growled. “I don’t understand what he sees in you, old man.”

Mila, who was been standing at the doorway, laughed as Yuri strode out. Turning to Viktor, she said, “Chris knows two of the members, actually.”

Viktor blinked. “Chris... knows?”

*******

“ _Tant pis,_ ” Chris said, when Viktor demanded why the Swiss man hadn’t bothered to enlighten him about the existence of the Dance Squad.

“You can’t have all the good things so easily.”

“But you know them, Chris? I want to meet him.”

“Two of them. Phichit and Yuuri. We used to go for classes at the same dance studio.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, his eyes widening. “You know him?”

“Yes,” Christophe said, face splitting into a knowing grin. “Yes I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tant pis_ = "Too bad" in French 
> 
> I apologise again for making people confused with the general lack of context for the Soulmate AU orz  
> Chapter 2 is now updated with more details at the top yeaay  
> And thank you so much for all the kudos and comments??!? I had no idea people y'all would enjoy it so thank you so much for all your support ;;  
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well <33  
> (And I'm rather sleepy when posting so if there's any mistakes let me know!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Leolar for suggesting the forum idea! I didn't use it as you would have perhaps liked, but it did help me to add more substance to the Soulmate concept I've used in the fic. Thank you!

 

Chris  
  
Yuuri! It’s been a while  
  
It has! I saw your performance at the Grand Prix. You’ve improved a lot!!  
  
Thanks baby boy. I have a proposition, btw   
  
You know Viktor Nikiforov?   
  
The guy you’ve been obsessing over for pretty much your entire life?

 

Chris  
  
He’s been pestering me to find a way for you two to meet   
  
How about a poodle café just a ways from here before you leave Sochi?   
  
Yuuri take a deep breath   
  
i dont thunk im okay chris  
OK I’m going to Phichit

*******

“I’m not okay.”

“You’re more than okay. You’re gorgeous.” Phichit pulled Yuuri up. Leo gave him a thumbs up and Guang Hong cheerfully told Yuuri he looked amazing, with his hair slicked back.

“I didn’t agree to this.”

“Your brain, maybe not. But your heart? Your heart says hell yes.”

“I’m going to screw this up, Phichit. I can feel it.”

“I don’t think he cares if you screw up.” They all looked at Seung-gil. “So what if you screw up? He’s not some God, Yuuri. Maybe he’ll like you more when you screw up.”

Yuuri stared at the younger man for a long while. He broke into a small smile. “Thanks, Seung-gil. That means a lot.”

“Oh how you’ve grown,” Phichit sighed, feigning a love-struck look. “Okay, Yuuri, let’s get you to this date!”

“It’s not a date, Phichit.”

“What nonsense you utter, boy. Of course it’s a date.”

*******

“Do you think we should follow him?” Phichit glanced at his boyfriend of three years. “What if he runs away or has a panic attack? Or he needs a final push?”

Seung-gil put the magazine down with a sigh and turned to Phichit, elbow resting on the back of the couch.

“Did you need a final push when we met?”

Phichit was on the flustered end, for once. He looked away, a pout forming on his lips. “Yuuri’s different. You understand that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Seung-gil placed his hand on Phichit’s knee. “He’s got the confidence and the courage. Just wait. I get that you’re worried, but we shouldn’t interfere.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Phichit exhaled. The next thing he knew, Seung-gil was tugging him off the couch and then slipping away as music filled the living room. He snapped his fingers to the beat, an alluring smile on his face. Phichit watched, delighted. With every wave of his body, Seung-gil was entrancing him. The Thai man couldn’t help the way his mind wandered, to the first time he had seen his lover dance to the same song.

*******

_Phichit was scrolling through the fan forum dedicated to budding dancers on YouTube. He participated in the conversations when he could, having adopted his Instagram username. He paused at one thread under “Misc.”_

**_I Found My Soulmate!!_ **

_After a moment’s hesitation, he clicked on it, scrolling down the chat. The original post was by a well-known user on the forum._

_“It’s kind of surreal! So I met her when I went to meet Phichit and Yuuri last weekend! I lost my phone in the crowd and I was so upset because it had a lot of important things on it. I mean, I knew it would end up with my soulmate, like most lost things do if they have value.  But no one ever knows if or when they’ll meet their soulmate!_

_Then I saw this sash in the crowd. It looked an awful lot like the present my mom gave me on my tenth birthday, so I got closer and I saw this girl standing at the Customer Service booth. I walked up to her and my god, she was wearing my sash around her hair! I interrupted her conversation with the staff and asked if she had found the phone and she looked at me funny. I mean, I get it. I couldn't even feel my fingers ‘cause they were tingling so much. She pulled out my phone from her bag and asked me if it was mine. I stared dumbly for a while, but I found my voice eventually and I probably sounded like some dying mouse._

_And then we were both so darned awkward, but we talked a lot and I found out more about her. She’s so cute! We’re going on a date today. Guys, I’m so happy! I didn’t think finding my soulmate would be so amazing!”_

_The response from the other users was overwhelming. Someone suggested posting pictures of items from their soulmates. Something like a ‘Find Your Soulmate’ movement._

_Phichit loved his social media, but he didn’t feel too inclined to share something so personal. In the end, he decided to bring it up in his weekly vlog. He started off by pointing at the oversized shirt he was wearing, a small smile on his face._

_“It’s my Soulmate’s. I wonder if I’ll find him?”_

_And then his inbox had exploded overnight and Phichit ran to Yuuri, for once, pointing fearfully at his phone. Yuuri had taken a look before splaying out on the bed, his shoulders shaking as he laughed._

_“I can’t believe this! Just a week ago, you were raving about this amazing dancer you found on YouTube!”_

_“What am I going to do? He’ll definitely find out. I didn’t realise and the fans put two and two together and realised I have possession of his favourite shirt!”_

_“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Yuuri smiled, pulling Phichit onto the bed and pointing to the calendar on the wall behind them. “You were going to say ‘Hi’ to him anyway.”_

_Fans got worried when there was no activity on any of Phichit’s social media accounts after the vlog. Some feared they had pried too much into his personal life. But the night after the ALL OUT STARS performance in Detroit, subscribers received a notification about an unannounced live video on Phichit’s channel._

_Yuuri was positioning the camera, exchanging smiles with his best friend as Lee Seung-gil stepped into the frame, his dark gaze following Phichit’s movements. The music started._

_“Hey everyone!” Phichit waved to the camera, his cheeks already flushed red from his performances during the event. “I’m sorry for going missing! But it’s all for this moment. I’m collaborating with the one and only Seung-gil today! Thank you!”_

_The Korean boy gave a curt nod, positioning himself behind Phichit in one smooth movement, tilting him backwards. His stoic expression morphed into a more predatory one, a smirk gracing his lips._

_“My pleasure.”_

_Yuuri could see the exact moment Phichit’s brain malfunctioned. The rest was, as cliché as it could be, history._

**_***_ **

“You’re not focusing on me,” Seung-gil pulled Phichit into the dance, and the Thai man responded in turn, playfully pushing his boyfriend away and swaying his hips to the beat.

“I am,” he snickered. “Just thinking about the look on your face when I walked onto the stage three years ago, wearing your missing shirt.”

*******

Viktor thought Yuuri up-close was even more beautiful than in the videos. It wasn’t quite what he had envisioned, but Yuuri was captivating, nonetheless. The Japanese man held himself with a quiet confidence. It was evident in his posturing, the tilt of his chin. His eyes met Viktor’s and then his lips quirked up into a hesitant smile, his hazel eyes wide behind blue-rimmed glasses.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuuri,” Viktor said, holding out his hand to the younger man.

“N-Nice to meet you,” Yuuri stammered, and there was a slight accent to his otherwise perfect English. Viktor wanted to hear more of it.

When their hands met, Yuuri’s cheeks blossomed red.

“I’m sorry for bothering you like this,” Viktor smiled, when they took a table at the corner and sat down. “But I saw your group’s videos and the way you dance is so enchanting. I had to meet you.”

“I never thought,” Yuuri replied, his voice so small Viktor was certain it would drown in the sound of the dogs barking. “That I’d get to meet you. Thank you so much!” he lowered his head. “I’ve been watching you skate since I was young and it gave me the courage to keep dancing. Oh! Congratulations on your gold!”

Viktor chuckled, finding Yuuri more endearing by the minute. He met Viktor’s eyes occasionally, but couldn’t hold the gaze for too long.

The Russian coaxed Yuuri into talking more about himself, and an hour or two later, they were both laughing like they had known each other for longer than that. When the afternoon sun streamed into the cafe, they stood and walked out of the cafe, silence drifting over them like snow on a winter night.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor uttered. He felt an irrational urge to engulf the smaller man in a tight hug. “It was a blessing to meet you.”

“Me too, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, his breath coming out in puffs. It was almost winter.

“Can we exchange numbers?” Viktor blurted. _Good going, Nikiforov. Scare him off why don’t you._

Yuuri looked startled, and Viktor was ready to wave away his potential love life and call Chris up to heal his bruised heart. But then Yuuri’s eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled.

“Sure,” he pulled out his phone. “I’d love to keep in touch.”

Viktor strode forward with newfound zeal and closed the gap between them, fairly certain an exchange of numbers did not mean an exchange of hugs. He pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, anyway.  

“ _Spasibo._ ”

Yuuri’s ears took on a rosy tinge and Viktor couldn’t hold back his laughter.

*******

“Oh Yuuri, I’ll support your lifestyle and send you to Russia every year. I promise.”

“What?” Yuuri was stretching to reach his toes, but he straightened up and looked at Phichit in a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

“Until the two of you get together.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Yuuri said.

“Really? You speak as if the two of you don’t Skype every fortnight.”

“That’s-!” Yuuri spluttered, realising that all eyes in the studio were trained on him and Phichit. “Let’s talk about this at home, please?”

The shorter man relented and resumed his own stretching. He noted with interest the golden chain link wrapped around Yuuri’s wrist. Now that was new.

*******

It wasn’t that Yuuri was being coy. He hadn’t thought much of the chain link since it appeared in his room. But after he had put up the Limited Edition Sochi Grand Prix Poster (glorious Viktor pressing a glorious kiss to his medal), he did a double take and stared at Viktor’s costume, rather dubious about the whole situation.

He didn’t mention it to Phichit. His heart thumped a little more painfully as the weeks passed and talking to Viktor became commonplace in his routine.

Yuuri also realised that he couldn’t keep anything from the Squad for long.

“When are you going to ask Viktor if he’s missing something shiny and golden from his costume?”

He landed on his back with a painful ‘thump’ and looked up to see Christophe leaning against the door to the dance studio, his emerald eyes twinkling.

“Chris!”

“You want to go grab some crêpes?”

*******

“Why’re you in Detroit?” Yuuri tilted his head. “I thought you would stay in Sochi for a while longer.”

“That was the plan, but I was asked to help out with an event here. I figured I should take the chance to talk to you. Your wingmen have been updating me about _that._ ”

Yuuri knew without looking that Christophe was referring to the object around his wrist.

“You’ve figured it out, haven’t you, Yuuri?”

The retort died on his tongue. Whatever came out would’ve been a lie, and they both knew it.

“He won’t stop talking about you,” Chris sighed, putting his teacup down. “Viktor’s insufferable. Every week, he messages me about you.”

“He does?” Yuuri squeaked, the steam from his tea clouding over the redness in his cheeks.

Chris nodded. “And he’s also been asking for pictures of Vicchan.”

“Vicchan? Why?”

“You’ve lost a notebook, I presume.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in understanding. “I pasted a picture of Vicchan inside. But I lost it before I could write much in it.”

“You told him about Vicchan when you met him at the café, and now he’s certain he’s onto something. Why don’t you make the first move, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s natural reaction was to recoil, startle, and run. But what if? The hopeful thrum of his heart became a little louder than the stuttering doubts.

*******

“Um,” Yuuri glanced at Phichit, his blush growing as he looked to the camera again. “I’m not very good at this sort of thing, but today, I’m dancing for a special person.” He lifted his wrist, the golden chain link catching light and glinting. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss as soft as a sigh.

 _In Regards to Love: Eros_ began to play.

*******

When Viktor fell off his chair with a shout, Yuri glanced over his shoulder and glowered.

“Took you long enough. I thought you’d go senile.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, _Yuuuriiiii_ -”

The teenager sneered, lip curling up. “I don’t have any reason to help you. And you’re gross, what the hell.”

Viktor couldn’t deny that one. His desktop wallpaper was now a grainy, zoomed-in screenshot of Katsuki Yuuri’s _Eros_ video, the focus on his face, lips grazing the chain link that had once been a part of Viktor’s costume.

_I wish I were that chain link._

“What.”

Viktor turned around to see his coach at the doorway, disbelief running across his face.

“Oh. Did I say that out loud?”

*******

“Yuuri, come out, please?”

“He hasn’t called me this week, Phichit! I was wrong, and now he’ll never want to talk again! I want to dig a hole and bury myself in it. Will you help me?”

“I’m not going to be a murderer, thank you. Will you open the door, at least?”

“Yeah, come on, Yuuri. We’re all worried.”

The object smothered in a blanket shifted, and Yuuri finally shed the covering. He staggered to the door and swung it open.

“I’m sorry gu-”

He paused. Swallowed. Rubbed his eyes. He took a step back, and Viktor Nikiforov gathered Yuuri in his arms, squeezing him so tight the smaller man had to gasp for breath.

“Viktor?” He asked, not quite believing.

“I have no intention of parting with just your contact details, Yuuri.” Viktor grasped his hand. “This time, I will take your heart with me.”

Behind the pair, the Dance Squad whooped and hollered, and Yuuri found he didn’t mind how Viktor’s arms were still wrapped around his waist. He tiptoed, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck. Brushed his lips against Viktor’s ear.

“So that’s it. I thought I’d left my heart with you long ago.”

*******

**v-nikiforov** Time flies so fast. #buttofcourse

_View all 849 comments._

**christophe-gc** when’s the wedding **@yuuri.katsuki @v-nikiforov**

 **yuuri.katsuki** coming soon

 **phichit+chu** **@dancesquad** we are all best men, got it??!

 **v-nikiforov @yuuri.katsuki** Yuuri!!!  <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! sultry yuuri is a blessing upon us all (as are the many faces of yuuri) 
> 
> It's the end!! Somehow I breezed through it without ever having Yuuri and Viktor spending a substantial amount of time orz I will repent. Even so, I hope you've enjoyed and that this fic has managed to bring a smile to your face. Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! It makes me so glad that people enjoy my work ;; 
> 
> Things that I'd like to clarify in case you're confused:
> 
>   1. Phichit and Seung-gil met at a dance competition of sorts that was held in Detroit.
>   2. Dance Squad originated after Phichit and Seung-gil became a couple, 'cause along with Yuuri, they joined Guang Hong and Leo whom they've known for a long time.
>   3. When Phichit and Seung-gil dance in this chapter, I was thinking of them dancing Kyle Hanagami style to Shape of You /drools 
>   4. At the end, Yuuri gets an Instagram account of his own. To rein Viktor in (or, to keep the stalkers away?)
> 

> 
> Let me know how you feel! I'm really sorry about not developing the romance further, but I decided I'd rather finish than push it off until I've graduated this year.


End file.
